You've Wrecked Everything
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: From the writer of This is wrong, but it feels right :) Cece and Logan are that couple that aren't supposed to be together, but they are and they are liking the risk. But when Rocky ask's Logan out, what will they do? will they tell Rocky the truth or will they break up? Cogan/may have a bit of Rogan... enjoy! :D
1. The start of something new

**hey guys! here's my new shake it up story :) it's mainly cogan with a bit of Rogan..maybe! hope you like it**

**Disclaimer:**

**i do not own Shake it up...disney does...this applies for the whole story cause i CBA to write one every chapter! **

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

Logan's POV-

so my dad married Georgia which means i am now related to Cece & Flynn. our parents are currently on honeymoon, they are in Paris! lucky! i heard its amazing at night...aww man i'm sounding like a girl. i spend to much time with Cece. Ever since our parents got together me and and Cece have gotten closer considering we are now related...we got talking about stuff and now we're really close! And i know this is wrong, but i think i love her...not the brother and sister love...actually love her! i know i shouldn't be, but i am...i don't know how Cece feels about me..but i hope she accepts it and she loves me back! but i'm scared to tell her how i feel about her! what do i do?

-knocking his bedroom door-

"come in!" i shout, the door opens and it's Cece..."hey"

"hey!" she says back

"what do you want?" i ask her...does that sound rude?

"rude much?" she asks back...opps

"sorry!" i apologize "i hadn't meant to sound rude!"

"chill out i was joking!" she just says...oh now i feel stupid "and anyway i came to talk to you"

"where's Flynn?" i ask

"out...dunno where!" she just says "i think he's out with Henry"

"oh..so what do you want to talk about?" i ask

"well here's the thing...i don't know how your gonna react to it..but here goes!" she starts "i like you"

"i like you too...your my step sister!" i say...clearly not getting the hint

"no! i mean like like you" oh..ooh YAY she likes me back!

"y-y-you do?" i ask oh great she's gonna get the wrong idea!

"yes..but tell me if you don't feel the same way about me!" she tells me, saying the last part quickly

"Cece...i've fallen in love with you!" i tell her...well it's a make or break situation

"r-really?" she asks

"yes" i tell her "ever since we've become friends, heck even probably before that! but i never realized it before!" i tell her and she looks like she's about to cry..have i upset her? that..would be a good question to ask her "whats wrong...h-have i upset you?"

"no no! these are tears...of joy!" she says

"so...Cece Jones...will you go out with me?"

"y-yes!" she says! and i bend down to kiss her...why do i get a feeling that this isn't gonna be a smooth relationship?

* * *

**so there's chapter one! hope you like it! i'll update soon! promise! :D**

**Let me know if you want me to continue! **

**TBC! :P**


	2. Rocky's confession

**hey guys! sorry i haven't updated this story since i posted it...opps! forgive? and don't forget to vote on my poll! **

**Standard disclaimer applies**

**Replies at the bottom!**

**This chapter will be rated M..i'll let you know the M part...**

* * *

-2 months later-

3rd person POV-

Cece & Logan have been secretly dating for 2 months, and they are still as strong as they were when they first started dating! and no-ones found out..yet! they can't tell anyone, cause then it would ruin everything, like everything would be _wrecked.. _they would have to split up more then likely, either that or get kicked out, anyway and then they would be forced to date someone else and they won't be able to, because they really love each other more then anything, though they don't get many moments alone, but when they do it is heaven for them. Cece, Logan & Flynn are sat on the couch watching a film together

Cece's POV-

"Flynn are you ready to go?" my mom asks, Flynn's staying at Henry's house for the night because my mom and Jeremy are going out for the whole night and she doesn't trust me and Logan to look after Flynn after last time...

_flash back to a month ago-_

_Me, Flynn and Logan were playing hide and seek in the dark, because we were bored. Logan was seeking and me and Flynn were hiding, when Logan started counting me and Flynn ran off, but Flynn being how he is decided to run to fast, run into the coffee table, chip two toe bones..he learnt his lesson though and so did we... never play hide and seek in the dark... _

_-end of flashback _

so that's why Flynn's going to Henry's

"yeah mom!" Flynn shouts back "i'm ready!"

"good" my mom says and she comes into the living room and she's wearing a long lengthed red dress she looks gorgeous mom and Jeremy are staying in a hotel tonight so me and Logan have the house to ourselves, finally! we can be together you don't know how hard it is not to kiss him all the time when were together

"mom you look gorgeous!" i tell her

"thanks Cece" my mom then says then Jeremy walks in

"wow" he says "you look...i'm speechless!" Jeremy really does love her, i'm glad she finally found someone to love and Flynn fake gags, yeah he isn't into the whole lovey dovey stuff...

"can we just go, i don't want to throw up my lunch!" Flynn says...opps i knew we were meant to do something! stupid addictive movie

"Lunch? CECE! did you not make your brother some dinner?!" my mom asks

"what...he never said he wanted any! and he didn't say what he wanted either! all he said is 'i'm not hungry yet'" i exclaim, and that's the truth

"it's true mom, i kept on telling them both that i didn't want anything" Flynn says "i'm not hungry" and my mom sighs i think it's because he's not doing anything sporty cause of his pot and he's just not feeling hungry

"Flynn i don't know whats up with you recently...why aren't you eating anything?" she asks my mom

"can we talk in the car? i'm guessing you want to go" Flynn says

"yeah...lets go" my mom says

"Logan, can you pass me my crutches?" Flynn asks him

"sure thing little dude!" Logan says and he passes him the crutches

"bye you two!" Jeremy says

"bye" we both shout and then they leave

"so what do you want for dinner?" Logan asks

"Pizza" we both say at the same time and laugh, Logan orders the pizza while i have a shower and get changed into my Pjs

* * *

2 hours later-

Cece's POV-

"so what do you want to do now?" Logan asks me, we've watched a movie had pizza and snuggled on the sofa

"i don't know...maybe something like this" i say as i lean in and he leans in also, but as our lips are about to touch i pull away

"Cece Jones you little tease" he says and i stand up and run away

"you've got to catch me if you want to kiss me!" i tell him and run away and i hear him shout

"it's on!" and he starts running after me

-5 minutes later-

so we've been running around the apartment for the past 5 minutes and i don't know where he is and then suddenly i'm pinned to the floor

"caught you" Logan says, yes hes on top of me

"it appears you have" i tell him and we both lean in for a kiss and we do kiss, soon enough it turns into a heavily make out session and with out all realizing it i take off his jacket but he pulls away

"Cece wait..." he tells me

"don't you want to?" i ask

"no no! it's not that!" he says while standing up "i just don't want to do it on the floor in the living room, it won't be very comfortable"

"touche" i say as he helps me up, and he leads me into his bedroom

***M rated part don't like don't read!***

so we got into Logan's bedroom and all of the sudden there were clothes flying everywhere, i won't lie, i'm a little nervous, i'm still a virgin you see and what i heard from it's painful the first time, until your cherry breaks shall we put it. anyway so i'm in my underwear he's in his, and wow he's hard already, that's the effect i have on him...wow...

"Cece are you okay...we don't have to do this if you don't want to.." he says aw he's so caring

"it's okay i want to, it's just that..." i trail off

"your still a virgin?" he asks and i nod my head "Cece it doesn't matter, i'm still one too..." he says

"wait...you are?" i ask him

"yeah, i'm only 16 Cece, i wanted to wait until i truly loved someone! and someone is you!" he says and the rest as they say could be history, which it is, our underwear came flying off like the rest off our clothes and he lines up against my hole...

"wait!" i shout, i don't think it needed to be shouted, but oh well!

"what?" he asks

"have you got a condom?" i ask him... what i don't want to get pregnant

"oh yeah! duh! he says as he hits him self and he reaches over to his drawers and gets a condom out and puts it on "ready?" he asks and i nod and he slowly comes inside of me...letting me adjust and what not and he begins to thrust inside of me i wimper cause of the pain "you okay?"

"yeah, it just...hurts a bit" i tell him, but as he continued to thrust inside of me, the pain became pleasure and i let out moans of pleasure, as he went faster and harder, after god knows how long we both came and then he came out of me, chucked the condom away and lied beside me and we fell asleep in each others arms...

* * *

-the next morning-

still Cece's POV-

me and Logan were rudely woken up my the sound of someone banging on the door, then it registered to me, that i'm not a virgin anymore and i...ache inbetween my legs, but last night was fantastic... i got out of Logans bed, got changed and walked into my bedroom, Logan did the same, and i got a fresh set of clothes. i finished first which is quite weird and i answered the door, and it was Rocky...

"hey Rocky" i say sleepily what i just woke up and she walks into the apartment, i shut the door and sit on the sofa...

"Cece i got to tell you something..." she trails off

"go on..." i say

"i like Logan..." she says oh noth- wait WHAT?!

* * *

**oohhh Rocky... how was that for the first piece of smut...? i don't usually write stuff like that so that's actually my first piece in general in detail...**

**Replies:**

**K-Cat: haha well heres the next chapter**

**Trauzllyisforever: haha! i will do then**

**DarkNight18: haha thanks and now the next chapters up! :D**

**Mrsnormanreedus818: hahah! i love cogan to! and the next one is up now! :D**

**Review for chapter 3**

**TBC**


	3. Rocky confesses to Logan

**hey guys! i'm really really really REALLY sorry for the wait!**

**and i'm really sorry i haven't updated any of my shake it up stories in ages! truth being I've had major writers block with both of them. and i sorta lost inspiration for them. but it's back now! so yay! here's the next chapter enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shake it up or the characters in it. Disney does**

* * *

Rockys POV-

"I like Logan" i tell Cece, and she looks Angry more then anything.I didn't exactly expect her to be happy with the situation by a long shot, but i thought she would be more shocked with the situation.

"YOU WHAT?!" She screams at me. Exactly not the response i was looking for.

"I like Logan.." I say quietly.

"Well since when?" She asks me.

"I don't know, I've liked him for a while now, but i don't know since when." I tell her. Which is the truth i really don't know when i started liking him.

"So your telling me because?" She asks me.

"Because i know you don't get on with him, and i wanted to make sure that you'd be okay if we started dating" i tell her.

"So.. It effects me because. I know he's my step brother but you don't need permission off me to ask him out" she tells me. And if shes saying what i think shes saying then hopefully i'll be able to ask him out shortly.

"So your okay with it if we do start dating?" I ask her.

"Oh no. Your my best friend and he's my step brother. If you break up it would be extremely awkward for me" she tells me.

"Why would it be awkward for you?" I ask her, feeling a bit mad. Cant she be happy for me.

"Because since now we're related, we've got a nice going friendship, and if you both date and have a horrible break up i would want to stick up for both of you for breaking each others hearts. You know what i mean?" She tells/asks me.

"I guess.. But who says we would break up? We might never break up. And if we do date couldn't you be happy for us? And you never know i could become your step-sister in law **(is that a real thing idk)** wouldn't you like that Cece?" I ask her trying to convince her that it would be okay.

"Rocky.." She starts off then gets interrupted by Logan himself.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" He asks, and i go all shy did i mention he was shirtless and just came out of the shower. Damn.

"Nothing really important" i tell him, unsure if i should tell him my feelings.

"Nothing important" Cece scoffs and i just glare at her.

"Come on girls.. Tell me" he says. Well i may as well tell him. He's going to find out anyway.

"I like you.. Like, like like you" i tell him. And let me tell you i was surprised at his reaction.

"Rocky.. I'm well shocked that you like me like this. I never would of thought of it.." He starts and i smile "but Rocky i only see you as a friend i'm sorry." he finishes and my smile fades. He only sees me as a friend.. Oh. Right. at least he let me down easily.

"okay, well answer me this truthfully, and i understand if it's because you don't like me like that, but i really want to know" i say and he nods his head to go on. "is there another girl? i deserve the truth at least, if it's seriously because you don't like me like that then i except that, but if it's because there is another girl, please tell me" i added, releasing a breath i didn't know i had holding in.

"Rocky, i promise you there isn't another girl, i just don't have feelings for you like that. i hope you understand that, right?" he says/asks me.

"yeah, i just needed the truth" i say to him "anyway, i better go. bye now" i add, then leave the house. i think Cece felt a little bit awkward there. but if he doesn't like me like that, then i understand. you can't always get what you want. maybe one day he'll grow feelings for me, but we'll never know.

* * *

Cece's POV-

"nicely done there Logan." i say to him and he just nods.

"yeah, and it's the truth, i really do not have any feelings towards her what so ever. and why's that? it's because i love you so much" he tells me and it makes my heart swell.

"awww Logan" i say and i kiss him softly. soon enough it because heated. but we know it can't go any further cause of the fact that my mom, Jeremy and Flynn can walk through the door any moment. with that thought i pull away from the kiss.

"aw" he says "i was enjoying that" he then adds and i giggle.

"i know babe, but our family can walk through that door any moment and we can't risk being caught" i tell him and he nods his head in agreement.

"i understand your point" he tells me and i peck his lips.

"anyway i'm going for a shower, i need one after last night" i say, and i start walking away, with a slight limp, yeah i ache a little. okay a lot.

"can i come with you?" he jokes and i just laugh.

"no! you've already had one, but put a shirt on, i don't think think everyone will appreciate seeing you half naked" i tell him.

"well you do" he says and i pick a random cushion up and throw it at him. and i blush.

"well that's different, now i'm going to go for that shower now, do whatever" i say and go into the bathroom. maybe i need a bath to get rid of this ache. a nice soak will do.

* * *

**That's chapter 3! sorry if it's not that great. like i said before, i just got over my writers block and got inspiration back for it. so hoped you liked it!**

**Replies:**

**DarkNight18: well now you don't have to! :D after a while anyway lol XD**

**Ian: haha yep! :D**

**Guest: i will do! sorry for the wait!**

**Musicxlover14: i will do sooner rather then later. sorry for the wait!**

**pinkflamingo1127: i really tried to! again sorry for the wait.**

**again sorry for the long wait!**

**review for chapter 4! :D xox**


End file.
